Pure As Snow
by JScribz
Summary: Cute little one-shot about Diana's visit to the Manor. There's snow, a book, a nap, and lot's and lot's of gazing :)! Bruce/Diana BMWW


A/N: Updated 2 chapters on my other fic earlier today, and I came across a cute idea while writing them. Couldn't put this in that fic so I figured I would try my hand at a one-shot. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was February and the air was crisp and refreshing. Bruce held a mellow gaze as he studied the snow that had stubbornly refused to melt away under the rare warmth of the winter sun. As much as he loved to welcome a clean blanket of the pale flakes, he found that he always wished it would disappear as fast as it had come. The snow always creates a veil around his city, making it seem pure and untouched. But as all good things come to an end, so does the illusion the snow creates. It takes a matter of days, hours-minutes even, for the purity of it all to become soiled. Once it becomes stained with the dirt and grit of the city and its inhabitants, it becomes an eyesore. No one enjoyed looking at filthy, bedraggled snow.

"It's beautiful out," her voice rang through his study and his attention had been stolen from the scenery outside. He watched her walk over to where he sat with his book resting on his lap. Her attention was exclusively given to the landscape which was framed by the tall windows of his library. Only she would think that such a forsaken view is beautiful.

"I've only seen snow a handful of times before today," she smiled excitedly as she stopped behind the chair in front of him and delicately rested her long fingers on the top rail. Her azure orbs turned to him and sought out his cobalt ones.

"That's probably why they called it _Paradise_ Island," Bruce replied half-jokingly. His comment awarded him with an amused expression from her.

"I suppose you're not a big fan of the snow," she replied more like a statement rather than a question. She turned her attention back to the window before sighing and sliding her hands off of the chair.

"When did you get here?" Bruce asked, more curious about her presence than the leftover snow outside.

"Just now," she crossed her arms, still looking out of the window as though she was looking for something. Bruce forgot how mesmerizing this woman was. It had been a couple of years since she had found her way into his life. As a member of the renowned Justice League, she proved to be the best of the best. A warrior who had not only been carved by the many battles she survived, but one who had carried the trust, respect and love of those who surround her, around her neck. He had always had some sort of intellectual adoration of her. Her ideals, something that he believed impossible, were made possible by this one woman. She had dissuaded so much of his negativity towards this world. She had given him hope.

"Miss Prince?" Alfred's voice found its way into the library. Bruce leaned over the side of the chair and saw that his sharp-witted butler was patiently waiting by the door. He slightly threw up his hand in a greeting gesture towards the elderly man.

"Master Bruce, I see you've holed yourself in here once again," Alfred quipped with this deadpan humor. Bruce just ignored his comment and turned his attention to Diana once more.

"I heard you needed Alfred's help with something," She turned and nodded quietly before twisting her body to greet Alfred.

"Good afternoon Alfred," she flashed him a delightful smile, gaining her one of the old man's rare grins, "I hope I'm not causing you any trouble with my presence,"

"Not a bit," Alfred raised his arm for the Amazon Princess to take, "Now shall we go forth on our ventures and leave Master Bruce to brood on his own?"

"That we shall," Diana spun back to Bruce and shot him a playful grin, "Try not to brood too much,"

In response, he just waved his hands at her in a joking manner. He figured that this would be the perfect time to take a nice afternoon nap. He hadn't had one of those in God-knows how long.

She just gave him a pointed look as if to say she was being serious about trying not to brood too much. He simply raised an eyebrow as if to imply that he was not taking her seriously at all. At that, she twirled on her heels and walked to where Alfred waited for her.

Bruce heard her laughter chime through the manor as the two of them discussed something about him getting permanent crease marks on his forehead from all the worrying and brooding he did. He rolled his eyes, slightly entertained by the thought himself. If he had a permanent scowl, he wouldn't need to try and make it anymore. He would be fearsome day and night alike.

He leaned his head back and gazed out the window once more. But this time his mind drifted with thoughts of Diana and why she had come all the way to the manor to see Alfred. The two had been an unseen pair of friends. He never could have predicted that Alfred and the princess would get along so well, but they had and he was somewhat glad that two important people in his life had found a middle ground. As much as he loved looking out the window and thinking on his own time, he realized he enjoyed it so much more when he was graced with her company. He smiled to himself as he contemplating asking her if she would like to schedule a slot of time during the week in which they could snow-gaze together. As he entertained the idea, he felt his body begin to fall under the allure of sleep.

* * *

Bruce quickly woke up with a twitch of his hand. He quickly opened his eyes as he began to register that he had fall asleep, but for how long? It had felt as though he just closed his eyes a second ago, but he knew that it had been far longer than a mere second. He glanced out the window and saw how the sun had already begun its descent and casted a crimson colored haze over the horizon. He had been asleep for at least 4 hours.

Bruce closed his eyes and rolled his neck, trying to free it of all the cramps and soreness it had accumulated during his slumber. It had been awhile since he last slept like that. He felt groggier and out of it, than he had felt before he slept. He realized that this is why he stopped taking naps, they were pointless. He felt like he needed more rest instead of being well-rested.

Bruce was about to get up to go check up on Alfred and see if Diana was still around when he noticed a small box that had made its way onto the cover of the book he had laid across his lap earlier. It was a palm sized white box with blue satin ribbons that ran from all sides of it and intersected in the center of the box with a perfectly made ribbon on top. There was a folded piece of paper that was placed securely under the ribbon.

He carefully pinched the corner of the note and pulled it out, afraid that he might prematurely undo the ribbon in the process. He unfolded the piece of paper and found a short hand-written note on it:

"_Next time, we can brood together._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Yours Truly,_

_Diana"_

Bruce felt his body freeze as he realized that this note was meant for him, and it had been from Diana. He began to feel guilty for not realizing that it was Valentine's Day, and on top of that, for not getting Diana anything. He paused in his thoughts as something clicked in his head. He felt himself fill with laughter as he realized that she had done this on purpose. It was her little gift to him, one that would be their little secret. This woman had never ceased to amuse him.

He put the note in the breast pocket of his dark button down and turned his attention to the little box. Initially he wanted to carefully undo the bow, but the excitement and anticipation of what she had placed in the little box won in the end as he carelessly pulled the ribbon apart. He slowly lifted the top, dragging out the moment and trying to guess what might be under it. Perhaps it was cuff links? Chocolates? A lump of coal? For such a small box, the possibilities seemed endless. He took a deep breath as he pulled the top off quickly.

The library was filled with his laughter as he picked up the bite-size pieces of dark chocolate that were shaped and colored into his vigilante emblem. He started thinking of ways he could preserve them forever like little trinkets. But he shooed away the thought as he knew that Diana would have just wanted him to eat and enjoy them. He patted his breast pocket, making sure that her note did not magically disappear into thin air. Since he couldn't keep her chocolates forever, he would have to make due with her note.

As Bruce placed one of the bat-shaped chocolates into his mouth he peered through the window one last time. The last rays of light were beginning to drown beneath the surface, it would be dark soon and he would have to go out on patrol. His intelligent blue eyes swept the vista once more and landed on a small plot of snow which was as pure as the day it had first formed. He smiled to himself as he studied the rare juncture, his previous thoughts put to waste as he confirmed that; something's remained pure.

-END-

* * *

A/N:

So? What'd you think?  
I'd like to think that this was more sweet than romantic.  
I apologize if you guys were looking for something more juicy~  
Thanks for reading :)!


End file.
